narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kenki
Infobox Kenki (けんき, literally meaning, Devilish Swordsman, affectionately called Ken-kun) is a shinobi of Konohagakure and a Chunin-Rank ninja. He is a curious individual, as he had numerous fights, indicating he loves to fight, but at the same time he is shy and utmost caring for most people, indicating that he is liked by almost everyone in the village. He is well known in the village, partially for helping the villagers accomplish their every-day work and still have time to go teach the Academy students how to grow up and be fine shinobi and kunoichi. He is also a Swordsman, hinted by the fact that he possesses a Sword that has been passed down to him from his Great-Grandfather. Although not wanting to accept, he has been offered the Rank of Jonin, hinting that he knows when to fight, but chooses only to do so, when there isn't any other way. Appearance Kenki is a tall and slender young man, he has brown hair, brown eyes and a permanent peaceful look. His trademark clothing includes brown cargo pants, a blue tank top, covered by a white shirt, silver striped white sneakers and ,along with his pants, he wears his custom two-colored belt with a weapon belt buckle. He also wears fingerless gloves, with the left glove covered with what seems to be a brown scarf. When on duty he wears his standard green Chunin uniform. He seems to be more comfortable with his everyday clothes as he "likes the way they look" Personality Kenki is an odd fellow (not the strange nor weird type), as he states he has a fighting spirit yet he almost always refuses to fight, if given a choice, but if he sees no other way, he will fight ferociously to the bitter end. He has a permanent happy grin, accentuated by the fact that he only does stuff that he likes, and is ruled by no one, except the Hokage (he would give his life for him without a second's notice). Overall, Kenki is a very sweet and caring young man on one side and a fearful fighter in the other. But there is also another side of him that people hope not to face, Kenki is a very caring person and he rarely gets upset to the point of going physical, but when he gets angered or worse, Kenki turns into a killing machine that does not know friend or foe and he decimates anyone that is in his way. Kenki himself is aware that this happens but he cannot control it if it happens, only he and a handful of villagers know of his condition, namely the Hokage. He is also very unpredictable, he may be with a permanent grin on his face, but his grin does not change with his feelings, so if he is sad no one will realize it, although being always happy. Being an orphan took a toll on his mental capabilities, and although having a IQ of 190 he sometimes needs dumbed down explanations, which many people find peculiar. Abilities Kenki is a ninja with little to no knowledge on jutsu, but that doesn't mean he won't find a way to counter any jutsu thrown at him. Kenki uses his IQ to it's fullest when on battle, and mixing his IQ with his techniques can result in a painful resolve even in the midst of battle. Seeing as he only has mastered one technique thus far, he still has a lot of ground to cover. His only technique, though an ancient one, developed by the 3º Hokage himself, allows him to ambush opponents while thinking of strategy to overwhelm them. Ninjutsu Knowledge Although he doesn't have many Techniques at his disposal, Kenki is recognized to be a fierce hand to hand opponent and the little Techniques he has on his repertoire are enough to demolish a small army. He is a Volt Release user, unique among his fellow ninja. Deep meditation enables him to change the nature of his Lightning Release to a much more concentrated form of it, enabling him to use Volt Bursts, and a special technique that lets him envelop his appendages in highly electrifying current to slam his opponents with high speed punches, and to make them stay down, the final punch is delivered with a bigger discharge than the others, resulting in a bone shattering punch that makes itself feel across the opponent's entire body. He also has developed a Style that allows him to infuse chakra to self-duplicating shurikens, the Shuriken Style. It's based on the principle of absorption: when a body absorbs too much energy, it creates a duplicate of itself to contain the remaining energy, therefor obtaining two separate bodies of energy. It also is linked directly to the Strange Marking on Kenki's back.